Jemstiel
by emhasadarksoul
Summary: Jemma Jackson is a 18 year old girl from Kansas one night she meets the brothers after meeting them her life becomes whole lotta of serious twists and turns with love follow Jemma and her adventures of love and life as a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 ALL ABOUT JEMMA**

 **It's 3 am at night I just got done killing some vampires and all soaked in blood You're probably wanna know who I am and where I come from my names Jemma Marie Jackson you can call me Jem for short I'm 18 and from Kansas I'm not really that interesting anyways so your probably wondering why the hell is a young girl out roaming the streets whose soaked in blood and just killed vampires? Truth is I'm a hunter no not the kind that hunts deers and crap I'm the type that hunts monsters the ones that are under your bed at night yeah those type I know it's hard to believe they exist but they do. So how did I find out about these monsters? You can thank my Dad and Mom for that see my Mom and Dad who's names are Elliot and Marie Jackson are hunters my dad saved my moms life on a hunt and my mom and dad became friends,fell in love, and had me I know it's really romantic eh? Well see the sad thing is my parents are not alive anymore so I guess that makes me an oraphan if you wanna call me that my mom died when I was two from a demon who killed her it broke my dads heart and my dad became a drunk so I pretty much had to teach myself how to do things and how to hunt after school everyday I would sit down and study books about monsters and how to kill them I'll admit my dad was there for me sometimes but only when he felt like it or if I needed help than one day I was home alone just in my room studying monsters I had a knock at my door for safety reasons I took a knife my dad gave me and put it in my pocket I was twelve at the time I went downstairs and opened the door and their was two police man are you Jemma? One of the police men asked me Yes I said to him the police man took off his hat and said we are here to inform you Miss Jemma that your dad has been in a accident and has died that was the moment I cried so hard for the first time in my life the police man than told me to go pack a bag and that they were going to take me to a foster home me being twelve didn't want to go to a foster home so I packed up a bag quickly with a gun and the knife my dad had given me and clothes and other things I needed for hunting and crawled out the window and ran never looking back. Ever since that day I've been on my own living in the streets and I don't mind it one bit. I travel by foot and bus and sometimes even hitchhike Although it's not the normal everyday life I'm thankful for it cause without living in the streets I wouldn't have met the amazing people in life or even saved them.**

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the meet

It's now 5:00 am in the morning I just went and bought some new clothes and threw my bloodstained ones out as I was walking down the high way I heard what sounded like a scream right off to the side of the highway was a forest so I ran through the forest following where the scream came from when I finally got to where the screaming came from there were two men one had shoulder length hair while the other had short hair the first man with the shoulder length hair was hanging up side down by a rope while the other man with shorter hair was tied to a tree the screaming was coming from the man hanging upside down whatever was tourting him was making him yell so loud in pain that I thought it would awake the dead I realized instead of standing behind the tree I was hiding behind I had to do something so I loaded my gun with bullets HEY YOU SON OF BITCH! I shouted the thing turned around and gave me a smile and showed its black eyes right away knew it was a demon Leave the men alone or I will splatter your red everywhere I said Pointing my gun towards the demon. The demon than gave me a smirk and smoke came out of its meat suit DAMNIT I yelled I than ran over and untied the man with the short hair that was tied to the tree. You okay? I asked him Yes the man said will you mind untying my brother the man said sure I said I than went and untied the man with the shoulder length hair what's your name girl? The man with the shorter hair asked me the names Jemma I said Your's I asked the man I'm Dean Winchester and This is my brother Sam Winchester nice to meet to you both I said you saved our lives Sam said isn't that what the hunting lifestyle is about? I said Yes it is Dean said thank you for saving our lives Dean said putting his hand out for me to shake no problem I said we than walked over to Sam and Dean's car Nice Chevy Impala I said Thanks she's my baby Dean said to me so where you heading off to Jemma? Sam asked me anywhere but here I said Jemma how old are you? Dean asked me 18 I said 18! Dean and Sam said at the same time Yeah I know so shocking I said Sarcastically why don't you come with us Dean and Sam said to me Sure I said that's when my life changed forever...  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New Home

As I got of the Chevy there was a big metal door with bricks around it. What the hell is this? I ask Sam it's our home Sam says to me Your home? I ask You'll see Sam said Okay I said as Dean opened the door to the now what I know bunker my mouth dropped it was beautiful I walked down the stairs right into I guess the living room there was a big book case Perfect! I thought I bet there are tons of books there I haven't read or studied I thought to myself. You like It? Sam asked I don't just like I love it it's amazing I said to him well I'm glad you like it Dean said coming in walking from what I assume is the kitchen so where do I sleep? I asked anywhere you want Dean said Awesome what room is empty? that one Sam said pointing to one of the rooms I'll take it I Said as I was putting my stuff away I heard the front door of the bunker opening assuming Dean and Sam would get it so I just continued putting my stuff THATS NOT IT CASTIEL! I heard Dean shout out of Curiosity I opened the door to see Dean arguing with another man this man was wearing a long trench coat and had deep blue eyes they were as blue as the ocean it was crazy the man also had dark brown hair I found him to be very attractive I may not know who this man is or where he comes from but I wanted to get to know him little did I know I would know him better than anybody else some day... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 meeting an angel

Hey Jemma! Why don't you come meet my friend Castiel Dean said Damnit! I thought he saw me looking Uh sure hold on I said I closed the door to my new bedroom whatever this Castiel guy is he's really handsome so I should dress up to impress him as I was looking through my clothes of what to wear I had a knock at my bedroom door Who is it? I asked its me Sam what are you doing? He asked Nothing! I said putting on a black skirt along with a white long sleeve shirt and heels Can I come in Sam asked behind the door Yes but hold on! I said quickly putting on lipstick ok now you can! I said what are yo- Sam trailed off looking at me Do you like it? I asked him I...I do he stuttered Someone's speechless I said giggling Sam didn't do anything his cheeks turned red and stared at me come on I wanna meet this guy I said breaking the awkwardness in the air.

A few mins later...  
Hey Dean I said to him Hi Jemma you look beautiful what made you wear that? Uhh...I said as my cheeks went red I just wanted to change into something nice I said. Oh well okay Dean said Jemma this is Castiel, Castiel this is Jemma Nice to meet you I said looking at him Nice to meet you to he said in this low voice I don't know what it is but this guy Castiel was not only really attractive but he looked like he's seen a lot I mean I've seen a lot but this guy looks like he's seen the whole world I may not know what he's seen or heard I don't know if he's human or not something tells me he's not human but some kind of higher power than most other supernatural creatures as I was thinking to myself he spoke what he said scared me Jemma I am a higher power I'm an angel of the lord and yes I've seen a lot he said did you jus- Yes I read your mind he interrupted me What are you? I asked him I just told you he said sounding irritated I'm an angel of the lord he said again Well it does makes sense there is a hell so there has to be a heaven right? Yes Jemma he said I wasn't so sure now what to think of him he seems quite rude but I only just met him I guess I'll have to wait and see I thought to myself... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Getting to know each other So where you from Jemma? Dean asked me. I'm from Kansas I said. Really? "Me and Sam are to" Dean said. "Jemma how long have you been a hunter? Castiel asked me. Since I was 12 I said to him. Wow! Since you were 12! Dean Excitedly said to me. Yup I said to him. "That's very young congratulations for making it this far" Sam says to me "No need to congratulate me" I said "But I guess if you really want to than fine" I said to Sam. Sam Just laughed at me. "So why did you start so young? Castiel asked me. "I started really young due to my parents dying they were both hunters" I said to Castiel Oh Castiel said to me. "What happened to your parents? Dean asked me. "My father died in an accident my mother died from a demon" I said to Dean. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" Dean said to me "Well I guess there in a better place well I hope they're in heaven" I said to Dean "Your parents Jemma I can confirm they're in heaven" Castiel said to me. "Thanks Castiel that means a lot to me"  
I said to him. "I was now starting to see Castiel as a good angel he was no longer rude to me I liked him I liked him a lot actually more than I should have I still want to get to know him better cause he's very interesting" I thought to myself. Plus he's the first angel I ever met I kept thinking to myself a very handsome one at that though. What time is it Dean? Sam asked his brother 2:00 am I think it's time we all hit the hay Dean said "You're right Dean well goodnight guys" I said to them walking down the hallway of the bunker Goodnight Jemma they all said to me that's when I got to my room and closed the door behind me and took off my clothes and threw on my PJ's that's when I crawled into my bed and went to sleep dreaming of Castiel.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Next Day As I got up out of my bed I went to open the door to walk down the hallway I was still half asleep next thing I know all I hear is ow! Dean shouted I had just bumped into Dean "oh I'm so sorry Dean" I said to him "It's okay just next time watch where you're going" Dean said to me walking away "okay" I said walking away I then saw Castiel "Good Morning Castiel I said. "Good Morning" he said to me in his deep voice "I know you dreamed of me last night" Castiel said which caused me to blush really hard "no I didn't" I said lying to him "Yes you did" he said to me "ok fine I did" I said to him "how do you know?" I said to him "cause I was in your room last night and I heard you say my name in your sleep" Castiel said to me "You were in my room Last night? Watching me sleep? Castiel that's not appropriate in fact that's just really creepy please don't do that again" "I'm sorry Jemma it's just I'm kinda of sort of have to protect you" he said to me "protect me from what? I said to him "everything" he said to me "Castiel that's really sweet of you but I don't need your protecting I'm currently good at protecting myself" I said to him "Ok well Jemma it's just that since your tied to Sam and Dean now my boss has told me to watch over you three" He said to me "well I didn't know that Castiel I'm sorry" I said "it's fine Jemma" he said to me. "Well hello hi guys what's up?" Sam said to me. "Nothing just talking" I said to Sam "Interesting" Sam said to me. "What were you two talking about?" He asked "Just about how I'm supposed to protect you and Dean and her" Castiel said to Sam "Oh" Sam said. "Good morning guys" Dean said. "Hey Dean" I said "what are we doing today you guys?" I asked "Well there are currently no cases so I guess we can just chill or go out and do something" Dean said "where should we go?" I asked Dean "how about a bar" Sam said said "Yeah we should go to a bar" I said "But Jemma your underage" Dean said. "Well do you guys play fake FBI?" I said to Dean "Yes we do" Sam said "Well than I certainly can get into a bar underage" I said to Dean and Sam and Castiel. "Well here's my fake id to get in" I said to them "wow you're smart Jemma" Sam said "I know I am" I said sarcastically "Let's go to the bar!" I said excitingly the next thing I know we all hoped in the impala on our way to the bar.

An hour later... "We'd finally reached the bar Dean couldn't find the bar as we were driving in the Impala silly old Dean" I thought to myself. "Come on Jemma!" Dean shouted while interrupting my thoughts. "Okay!" I said back to Dean as we got to the door to get in the bar a bouncer stopped us all to check our id's despite mine being fake it got me in next all of us sat down at a table in the bar. The bar was not very clean and it was also very old you could smell old liquor everywhere. "Hello Boys and Girl" the waitress said very snotty like "What can I get you all?" "Some beer for me and him" Dean said pointing at Sam And "what would you like handsome?"  
The waitress said very flirty to Castiel which just annoyed the hell out of me. "Nothing" Castiel said "are you sure dear?" The waitress said flirting again "I think he is sure" I said irritatingly to the waitress. "Ok" she said rudely to me "what can I get you miss?" She asked rudely towards me "Vodka Please Miss" I said sarcastically to her "Ok I'll be right back" she said sounding irritated "Jemma what the hell was that for?" Dean asked me "what?" I said to Dean "Your rudeness towards the hot waitress" Dean said to me "my rudeness towards this hot waitress you speak of was because I don't think Castiel needs to be asked twice for what he wants" I said to Dean sarcastically "Jeez someone's jealous" Sam said " I AM NOT JEALOUS" I said shouting and banging my fists on the table "ok sorry Jemma" Sam said. The whole time we were at the bar nobody spoke we all just sat in silence due to my outburst I'll admit things like waitresses flirting with my friends piss me off cause for one it's not appropriate and two my friend is obviously not interested in them and three it annoys everyone around the table whose trying to enjoy what they ordered ok I went too far I shouldn't have acted like that but I was annoyed so what else was I supposed to do?. 


End file.
